Velar's Garments
are a set of enchanted Heavy Armor worn by the Sorcerer Velar Veleth. The Garments and Boots pieces share the same stats with Ebony Armor. The set lacks gauntlets and a shield. Background Velar's Garments appear to be armored red robes, with additional Ebony plates and pauldrons. The set has a cowl instead of a helmet, and may benefit heavily armored mages, as it provides decent protection and is enchanted. The enchantments, however, are suitable for traveling around Foyada Padhome and may partially be useless outside the plane. The set is said to be a gift to Velar from Hermaeus Mora, hidden within Foyada Padhome. Three Eldritch Tomes provide clues to each piece's whereabouts. Smithing Velar's Garments can be improved using Ebony Ingots. The smith must be knowledgeable about improving enchanted items. The Garments' unique feature is an option to temper the set with additional samples of Void Salts. This is not necessary in order to improve it, but yields additional effects. The number of samples does not affect the enchantments, with the exception of boots. Velar's Garments Velar's Garments is a piece of Heavy Armor and part of the Velar's Garments set. Acquisition The cuirass is worn by Velar Veleth in Foyada Padhome, and is looted from him. Enchantment *One With the Waters: the wearer takes no damage in Foyada Padhome's bodies of black water. *Dark Shield: upon equipping, adds a "Conjure Dark Shield" spell that summons a shield in the wearer's left hand. The shield stores the energy of blocked attacks, the energy is released upon bashing in a Daedric Curse. The potency depends on the number of attacks blocked. The shield dispels only if sheathed, and the spell can only be used in the left hand. This enchantment is only available if the cuirass is improved with Void Salts. Smithing The cuirass can be upgraded using Ebony Ingots. Using Void Salts along with Ebony grants the aforementioned enchantment. Velar's Cowl Velar's Cowl is a piece of Heavy Armor and part of Velar's Garments set. Acquisition The cowl is looted from Velar Veleth, as it's not worn by the Sorcerer. Enchantment *Oblivion Bond: the wearer takes only half damage from any Daedra. *Daedric Shelter: adds a spell which allows the wearer to teleport to Velar Malamath's study. If used in the plane it will teleport the caster back to the place from where it was first used. This enchantment is only available if the cowl is improved with Void Salts. Smithing The cowl can be upgraded using Ebony Ingots. Using Void Salts along with Ebony grants the aforementioned enchantment. Velar's Boots Velar's Boots is a piece of Heavy Armor and part of the Velar's Garments set. Acquisition The boots are worn by Velar Veleth in Foyada Padhome, and are looted from him. Enchantment *Walking Speed: increased by 50%. *Levitation: allows to levitate for a very short period of time while in the air. The effect lasts only for five steps by default. This enchantment is only available if the boots are improved with Void Salts. The more Void Salts are used, the longer is the duration of the effect. Smithing The boots can be upgraded using Ebony Ingots. Using Void Salts along with Ebony grants the aforementioned enchantment. Gallery Velar.jpg|Velar in his Garments Trivia *The cuirass has Daedric letters written all over the pauldrons and plates. Appearances Songs of Cinder, Tome One *''End Game'' (First appearance) Category:Songs of Cinder Category:Armor Category:Apparel